A Different Path
by DaBlackVegeta
Summary: A 'What If' story. Goku and Vegeta crash on Earth and meet Bulma and ChiChi while they're searching for the Dragonballs. Mainly B/V but a lot of CCG.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT but if I did shit like this would happen. **

**Chapter one: Arrival**

"Alright, that's five of them, to be honest, this was a lot harder than I thought," a beautiful, tall blue headed girl sighed, wiping a bead of sweat from her head. "Hey! ChiChi I found it, we can go now." Suddenly, a much shorter black haired girl wearing a helmet jumped from a tree and landed in front of the blue haired girl.

"How many is that Bulma?" she asked eagerly.

"Five, only two to go and I can have everything I've ever wanted," Bulma sighed dreamily. "Wait for me my perfect boyfriend."

"Y'know Bulma," the shorter girl said, climbing onto the motorcycle with the older girl. "It ain't that hard to actually find a guy, why waste such vast powers on something silly like a boy?"

"Oh ChiChi, you are simply too young to understand," Bulma explained starting the motorcycle. "Good men are much harder to find than you think."

"Whatever you say."

"Besides, why waste my precious time looking for an imperfect one when I can have a perfect guy hand delivered to me by a magical dragon?"

"I'm just sayin'," ChiChi shrugged. "Just don't come cryin' to me if we get invaded by space aliens or something and you wished you'd asked for super powers." ChiChi looked up into the sky and had just noticed that the sun had gone down. "Bulma, it's gettin' pretty dark out."

"Should we camp here tonight?" Bulma asked.

"I think that's best," ChiChi said. "We'll just have to get up earlier tomorrow."

Bulma nodded and stopped in a grassy field. Digging into her pocket, she pulled out a small case and opened it to retrieved a small capsule."This should just about cover everything." she said tossing it to the ground, a loud sounds was made before a puff of white smoke shrouded their view. When the smoke cleared there stood a small house with the words "CAPSULE CORP." printed on the front.

"Last one in the hot tub has to cook dinner!" ChiChi said running into the house followed by a frantic Bulma.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in a galaxy far away...<em>

"Have mercy...ugh!" A frog-like creature had it's neck snapped by a black haired teenager wearing battle armor. Another similar creature tried to sneak up on him and attack, but he was easily cut down by another black haired teen also wearing armor.

"You gotta watch your back stupid!" the taller teen said. "You almost got your head sliced off."

"Yeah right Raditz, I'm perfectly capable of handling myself," the shorter one groaned, a smirk crossing his face. "Besides, I think you need to watch your own back!" He shot what appeared to be an energy blast from his palm killing another creature that tried to sneak up on Raditz.

"Hmph. Good eye Turles."

"Will you two stop playing around?" a booming voice hollered. On top of a small mountain stood a huge man with very little hair on his head, holding two dead bodies. "Vegeta wants this place cleaned out in twenty minutes, get to it!"

"We're going Nappa," Turles said, folding his arms. He then began looking around the battlefield. "Raditz, aren't we missing someone?"

Raditz knowingly rolled his eyes and looked behind him, finding a child sitting on a rock and staring at a small insect. "Kakarot!" he growled. "Get over here and do some killing or I swear I'll kill you myself!"

"Huh? Sorry big brother, I just got a little distracted is all." Kakarot jumped off the rock and ran to his older brother. "You two seemed like you could handle it."

"Kakarot that's not the point," Raditz told him. "You're a Sayain, you're supposed to crave the battlefield. Bugs shouldn't be distracting you so easily."

"I know," Kakarot sighed. "It's not like I don't like a good fight or anything but this all seems kinda boring."

"Boring? What are you talking about?"

"It's just all this senseless killing is-"

Before he could finish, Raditz grabbed Kakarot by the arm, getting him out of the way of a huge energy blast. Another creature floated above them, obviously injured from their previous attacks.

"So we've got a brave one, eh?"

Raditz smirked at the creature, and pushed a button on the eye glass he wore. "Let's read his power level shall we?" After a series of beeping, the smirk on Raditz's face grew. "1200, not bad. Kakarot, why don't you have a go at this one?"

"Fool! What can that silly little child do? Last I checked his power level was only 900."

"Hey! I can take him," Kakarot protested. "Just watch me!" He leapt in the air and stood in front of the glaring alien.

"I am Ugani," the creature told him. "I am this planet's strongest warrior and I shall make you and your people pay for your genocide!"

Kakarot gave Ugani a guilty look, and began rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah sorry about that," he spoke. "I don't really agree with what their doing but we have no choice."

"And I have no choice but to stop you!" Ugani rushed toward him and chopped at his shoulder but Kakarot countered by stopped it with his forearm and slugging Ugani in the face sending him into a rock. Ugani quickly jumped up and rushed toward him again as the two began trading blows to one another at lighting speed.

"Hm, kid's improved." Turles said, watching the fight. "Seems like he's on par with him. Of course if it were me he'd be dead by now."

"Just think, Kakarot's five years younger than me and three times stronger than I or even you were at that age."

"Your point?"

"Imagine how much stronger he'll be by our age? Or even Nappa's?" Raditz smiled proudly. "My brother may even be as powerful as the Prince himself."

"Doubt it, but you bring up a solid point." Turles nodded thoughtfully. "I may just have to take him out before he reaches such power."

Raditz glared at the other Sayain but said nothing to him, turning his attention back to the fight. Kakarot had just kneed Ugani hard in the abdomen making him fall flat on his face in the dirt. Ugani tried to get back up, but found that his strength was completely drained, causing him to fall right back down.

"That was a good fight mister," Kakarot said reaching his hand out to the alien.

"I...I don't understand," Ugani spoke. "Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"Well I don't see the point in killing someone that is such a good fighter." Kakarot explained with a shrug. "Besides, you aren't trying to kill me are you?"

The alien was silent and looked at the ground. "I would if I had the chance." he told him truthfully.

"Oh, well anyways it was still a good fight." Kakarot told him. "Mabey someday we can-"

A bright flash suddenly appeared before a loud explosion occurred, followed by the sound of Ugani screaming in agony as his body was blasted to ashes by a blue energy blast. "Hey!" Kakarot yelled. "What the heck was that for?"

A short teen also with black hair and battle armor appeared on the mountain, standing right next to Nappa. "You fool, our orders were to eradicate the entire race." he spoke harshly. "Not make friends."

"Vegeta, why do you have to act like such a jerk?" Kakarot snapped. "I would understand if he were trying to kill me right now, but he knew he was beaten. He didn't even see you coming and you killed him!"

Vegeta jumped off the mountain and landed in front of Kakarot, his glare burning holes onto the boy before him. "You third class ingrate!" he yelled punching him in the face. "That sorry excuse for a fighter would've killed you in seconds had the tables been turned. Besides, what kind of Sayain cares about if it were defenseless or not?"

"Prince Vegeta please call down, he's just a ch-"

"Shut up Radtiz, you're also a disgrace to our race. Family or not you should know better than to let this foolishness continue with him! For God's sake he's twelve years old, he should be a bloodthirsty murderer by now!" Vegeta growled turning away. "Now finish the mission and meet back at the site in an hour or I'm blowing up this planet with you on it!"

"Y-Yes sir," Raditz said bowing.

Vegeta then turned back to Kakarot, "And by the way, low class, it's _Prince _Vegeta. The next time you forget that, I'll make sure you forget your head." He then flew off with Nappa and Turles in search for any survivors as Kakarot got to his feet and glared murderously at the back of Vegeta.

"How many times have I told you not to back talk the Prince!" Raditz berated. "You must understand that what Prince Vegeta says is law, you will find soon enough that there are people far worse than he is out there."

"But brother-"

"Enough, just finish the job so we can get out of here."

"...yes sir."

* * *

><p>"Ahhh," both girls sighed as they sank into the hot tub wearing content expressions on their face.<p>

"You know, for a city girl ya ain't so bad Bulma. Minus the constant whining and complaining about your ex boyfriends."

"Hey, if you went through what I went through for boys, you'd understand my pain," Bulma shrugged. "That's what this whole journey's for anyway, so that I won't have that kind of trouble anymore."

ChiChi rolled her eyes and sighed "Truly a waste of magic."

"By the way ChiChi," Bulma said. "I've been wondering for a while, about what _you _like in a man."

"Huh? Oh that's easy." ChiChi said. "Strength."

"That's it?"

"Yup. That's all that matters. I want a strong man to protect me even though I can protect myself," ChiChi explained.

"But there are plenty of strong guys we've met and you haven't shown an interest in them." Bulma reminded her.

"That's because they weren't strong enough," ChiChi shrugged. "Sure those guys _looked_ strong and had some nice muscles, but I didn't see any of them pick up a vehicle and toss it effortlessly or take a bullet to the chest and live."

Bulma gave her friend a look. "You know that's impossible right? You're basically looking for a super man."

"Hey a girl can dream," ChiChi responded. "I mean who needs all those other attributes, like sexy or tall or-"

"I do!"

"Shouldn't have asked."

"MY perfect boyfriend will be everything I dream of," Bulma began. "Smart, sexy, tall. Also humble, I hate guys who are full of themselves. And while I don't like those fruity overly compassionate guys I would like to be greeted with a kiss every day and maybe some roses. And of course, my man must absolutely be packing."

"Packing? Like a gun?"

"No not that," Bulma giggled. "I meant _packing. _As in...down there. You know."

"Bulma I have no idea what you're talking about, and I probably don't want to." ChiChi said.

Bulma sighed shaking her head. "So young, so innocent."

* * *

><p>"And that's the last of 'em!" Raditz announced, squashing one of the creatures head. "Prince Vegeta and the others should be done by now." He turned to Kakarot who was trying not to look at all the dead bodies around him. "Kakarot." Raditz called. "Don't start your moping now, we've got a ten month trip to our next planet and I'd prefer not to hear one of your 'innocent beings' speeches again."<p>

"But brother-"

"But nothing!" Raditz said. "I don't have time to deal with you and your sentimental bullshit. Dammit, you're a Sayain and Sayains live to kill, the sooner you accept that the longer you'll live."

Kakarot wanted to argue more but he knew it'd be in vain, his older brother would never see it his way. "Okay," he said as the two began flying back toward the other Sayains.

"Prince Vegeta," Raditz said pressing a button on his scouter. "We've successfully eradicated our part of the planet, we are currently heading toward the rendezvous point."

"Hurry up, we are to leave in ten minutes." Vegeta said.

"Yes sir," Raditz told him.

Vegeta turned to his space pod and climbed in setting the coordinates for the next planet they were ordered to attack as Nappa appeared behind him.

"Prince Vegeta," he began.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked.

"About that low class brat, Kakarot..."

"What about him?"

Nappa gulped slightly before continuing. "Sir I don't think he should be assigned with us anymore," he said. "I mean, as you said the guy is a disgrace. He can't even kill when the opportunity is right in front of him. And...well I overheard some rumors..."

"About?"

"About how he could be stronger than you." Vegeta swiftly grabbed Nappa's thick neck and held him up, glaring at him.

"Do you dare joke with me Nappa?" he asked menacingly. "That sniveling third class is nothing compared to the elite of elites. My power level far exceeds his and that's how it shall stay!"

"Of course!" Nappa choked. "It was just a rumor going around the spaceship is all, nothing to really be worried about." Vegeta released Nappa and continued punching in the coordinates, at that moment Kakarot and Raditz arrived.

"Hey, where's Turles?" Kakarot asked.

"He's finishing up some business," Nappa growled at Kakarot as he rubbed his now sore neck. "Just get in your space pod, the coordinates for the next planet is in."

"Where are we going anyway?" Kakarot asked.

"Boy, you ask too many questions," Nappa sighed. "We're going to some puny little planet in a basically empty galaxy, apparently it's the only planet with life on it. I think it's called _E_-Arth."

"It's pronounced 'Earth' Nappa," Vegeta corrected. "The inhabitants there are weaker than the ones here, personally I don't see the point in sending a five man squadron to some puny planet."

"Maybe it has some hidden value that Lord Fre-" A dark glare from Vegeta instantly shut him up.

"What have I said about mentioning that bastard's name in my presence, Nappa?"

"S-Sorry Prince Vegeta, it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't." Vegeta said as Turles appeared.

"I'm all done," he said. "Let's hurry, this place is starting to reek of rotting corpses."

"I know, the stench is the best part." Nappa grinned. Turles rolled his eyes and hopped into his own space pod as the five Sayains left the now empty planet and headed for their next destination.

* * *

><p>Sometime around 3 am Bulma found herself waking up to the sound of an explosion, quickly she jumped up and went outside leaving ChiChi, who hadn't even flinched at the noise, asleep in the house.<p>

"What the hell?" she noticed smoke about fifty yards away and quickly she ran toward it, once she got there she was shocked to find two boys, one that looked around her age and the other looked closer to ChiChi's, lying unconscious in a huge crater.

"Holy crap." Bulma whispered.

**A/N: First DBZ story (which is weird since it's my favorite show) and I know that was kind of a cliché chapter but I still hoped you liked it and I'd love some reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Dragonball series is owned by Akira Toriyama, well mabey Dragonball and Dragonball Z I'm not sure about Dragonball GT.**

**Chapter two: Objectives **

"Holy crap," Bulma whispered. She wasn't sure how long she'd been standing there, staring at the two unmoving bodies. "A-Are they dead?" Slowly, she walked toward them picking up a stick. When she got to the first one, she gently poked at it and listened for possible breathing sounds. "You alright?" she asked jabbing the stick into the body's rib. Suddenly, small grumbling sounds were heard before a hand swiftly shot upwards and grabbed the stick, snapping it in half. Bulma let out a loud squeal, turning on a heel and running as fast as she could back toward the house.

Vegeta blinked a few times, looking around at the crater he was currently lying in. "What the?" he grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "Where the hell am I?" He took a glance at himself, noticing that his battle armor was severely damaged. Turning toward the left, he also saw his space pod lying a few feet from him, also severely damaged.

"I must have crash landed," he concluded, standing up. "But if that's the case, then where are the others?" He slowly floated into the air to get a better view of the area, as he did he noticed another crater with a space pod in the middle of it. Quickly, he descended back onto the ground and made his way toward the other wreck.

"Big brother?" a voice groaned from the crater.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta groaned, slapping his face. "Of all the people to crash land with."

"Vegeta?!" Kakarot quickly made his way to the prince. "Hey, you're here too!"

"Unfortunately," Vegeta nodded. "You wouldn't happen to have come across the others have you?"

"No," Kakarot shook his head. "I think we might be the only ones here." He took a look around the area. "Speaking of which, exactly where is 'here' anyway?"

"I'm not sure," Vegeta spoke, spotting the capsule corp. house in the corner of his eye. "How about we ask the locals?"

Meanwhile, inside the house, Bulma was frantically trying to gather all of her belongings to make a quick escape. "ChiChi, will you hurry it up?!" Bulma hollered pointing outside the window. "There's two creepy strangers outside and I don't want to be around when they wake up."

ChiChi, who was a bit upset about being woken prematurely, looked out the window and growled "It's too late for that, they're already heading our way." She grabbed her weapon and tried going out the door, Bulma threw her arms around the smaller girl to restrain her, however it did little to stop the young warrior.

"Wait wait wait! You don't know anything about these guys!"

"Well we can get _real _acquainted with each other," ChiChi snapped, dragging Bulma toward the door. However, before she could open it, she was suddenly blown backwards by a powerful explosion that sent her and Bulma flying into the walls.

"Here we are," Vegeta smirked. "We've got two natives right here to tell us where we are."

"Oh no," Bulma gulped as ChiChi scrambled to her feet.

"That really hurt!" she pointed her weapon at Kakarot.

Vegeta's smirk grew wider as he folded his arms, clearly amused. "Look at that, seems we've got a fighter," he turned to his subordinate. "Kakarot, read her power level, would you?"

"Um, I would, but I don't have my scouter with me," Kakarot announced. "I think it got lost in the crash."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and made his way toward the girls. "Your physical appearance is similar to my own race," Vegeta examined. "So I assume you both are of the female sex?" When he received two nods he continued on. "Tell me, females, what planet are we on, exactly?"

"You're on Earth," ChiChi spoke before Bulma could answer. "And I think it's best you leave while you still have all your body parts in tact."

Ignoring her threat, Vegeta made his way back toward Kakarot. "It would appear we're right on schedule," he said to the younger Saiyan. "Kakarot, attend to this foolish girl."

"But Vege-"

"It's Prince Vegeta you ingrate," Vegeta scowled. "And I don't remember asking for your backtalk." A loud snort was heard behind them, causing Vegeta to whip his head around angrily. "Did you find something I said funny, girl?"

"Oh, it's nothing really," Bulma snickered. "It's just...well you called yourself a prince but you're just a kid."

"I am no child, girl." Vegeta growled menacingly.

"Really? You sure look like one," Bulma laughed. "How old are you anyway?"

"How dare you-"

"He's fourteen, I think." Kakarot interrupted. "Is that right Vegeta?"

Vegeta responded by shooting a blast at Kakarot, who narrowly dodged it. "Do not speak unless spoken to by your Prince!" he yelled. "And by the way, I am in my fifthteenth year you imbecile. Now do as I ordered or I'll kill you and the females."

"Okay, Okay sheesh," Kakarot said walking up to ChiChi. For a moment, he stared at her, taking in her entire form. "This is the first time I've even seen a female that looks anything like me. You're not that different from a male."

"You'd be surprised," ChiChi remarked.

"Well, you do have these little bumps right here," Kakarot, who suddenly closed the gap between them and latched his hands onto ChiChi's chest. "Hey they're pretty soft! Vegeta you've gotta come feel these." He began gently squeezing ChiChi's chest, causing Vegeta's face to flush red as he facepalmed himself. Meanwhile, Bulma was trying her best not to burst out laughing as she covered her mouth while ChiChi's face also went red but not from embarrassment.

"Y-You….." she growled, clenching her fists.

"Huh? Did I do something wr-"

Suddenly, Kakarot was sent flying into a few trees before he finally landed in the water after ChiChi threw him a powerful punch. Bulma couldn't contain her laughter any longer as Vegeta turned away, embarrassed that a Saiyan had let himself be attacked by a female from a puny planet like Earth.

"Ow!" Kakarot complained, coming out of the water. "Whatcha do that for? I was just-"

ChiChi let out a loud battle cry and rushed toward him, swinging her blade furiously at Kakarot who was dodging each and every attack. "How dare you touch me in such a perverted manner!" ChiChi yelled as she continuously thrust her blade. "Now I'll never be anyone's bride!"

"What's your problem? I didn't do nothing wrong!" Kakarot said. "I just grabbed your lumps! They were soft! If you want, you can touch my chest too."

ChiChi did one hard thrust as Kakarot barely dodged it, the blade slicing his cheek. He quickly jumped backward and looked at the blood running down his face, a sudden rush of anger flowing through him. He then grabbed a large nearby boulder and easily lifted it over his head. "Now you've made me mad, female!"

Almost instantly, ChiChi and stared in awe as Kakarot prepared to crush her with the boulder. "Wow," she marveled, dropping her weapon. "You…you…you're so stroooong!" She quickly dashed toward him and wrapped strong her arms lovingly around the boy, rubbing her cheek with his.

"U-Um female…I can't really hold this up with you doing that." Kakarot told her.

Vegeta, who felt his shame reach an entirely new level, let his head fall into his hands as he let out a frustrated groan.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, deep in space, Nappa, Turles and Raditz were currently wandering the galaxy in a large, stolen space ship, searching for their two missing Saiyan brethren.<p>

"Nappa, where the hell are we?" Turles groaned. "We've been going in circles for hours. Look, we've passed that star five times now."

"How would you know? There are billions of them everywhere and they all look the same!" Nappa snapped. "The ship we stole from that planet has a compass, it's been saying south. So obviously we're going south!"

"How do we even know Prince Vegeta is south? He could be north, or even east."

"Will you two shut up?" Raditz yelled. "I'm trying to contact Kakarot's scouter!" He pressed the button on his scouter and listened, when he heard nothing but static he angrily tossed it to the ground. "Damn it!"

"Great, just great." Turles sighed. "We're lost, I'm bored, Prince Vegeta and Kakarot are probably dead-"

"Turles if you don't stop complaining I'll chuck you out of this ship!" Nappa threatened.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Why you-"

"Enough already!" Raditz hollered. "The situation is already bad enough without you two making it worse with your bickering."

The two saiyans finally began calming down as Radtiz took a seat in one of the chairs. "I just don't get it," he said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "What attacked us? There aren't many beings that could easily destroy five space pods."

"Maybe it was some survivors of that rugged planet we destroyed," Nappa said.

"Nope, I remember killing every little thing there, I even stomped out their insects," Turles said tossing an apple in the air and catching it. "Why are you two ignoring the obvious?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Even someone as dimwitted as you could've easily figured it out." Both Raditz and Nappa looked at Turles with strange expressions. "It was Frieza of course," Turles concluded nodding his head. "He had Zarbon or Dodoria sent to 'secretly' destroy us, what other explanation could there be?"

"How dare you accuse Lord Frieza of such a thing!" Nappa yelled.

"Besides, I saw who it was. And it didn't look like either Zarbon or Dodoria." Raditz said. "It looked like…one of us. Only instead of black hair it was blue."

"Yeah, now that you mention it I did remember seeing something like that." Turles said. "Did anyone's scouter record any of it?"

"Let me check," Raditz picked his scouter back up and began looking through the files from earlier, his face twisted in horror when he came across something.

"What is it?" Nappa asked. "Did you find a recording?"

"No." Raditz spoke. "But I got the last power level reading of the thing that attacked us."

"And?" Turles asked.

Raditz tried to speak, but his mouth dried up and nothing would come out.

"Raditz! What did the scouter say about it's power level?" Nappa demanded.

Raditz took the scouter off his face and yelled "It's over nine thousand!"

"What? Nine thousand?!" Nappa screamed. "That's imposs-"

"Whoops my mistake," Raditz interrupted. "Had my finger over the number, it's really…" His face twisted in horror again as he crushed the scouter unconsciously before saying "nine million?"

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>"So you're aliens from a planet called Vegeta?" Bulma asked.<p>

"Yeah."

"And the name of your king was Vegeta?"

"Yup."

"And his son, the prince, is also named...Vegeta?"

"Uh huh."

"Do you understand how redundant that is?"

"Yeah, it's a little silly," Kakarot nodded as he devoured his food. "Apparently our home planet got blown up by some meteor or somethin' and now we work for this one guy who looks like a lizard."

"And exactly what is it you do?"

"Well I don't like it, but we're supposed to steal planets so our leader can sell them." Kakarot explained.

"Oh, so you just take empty planets and give them to the lizard so he can sell them to the highest bidder?" Bulma said. "Kinda like the Black Market."

"I dunno about that," Kakarot said. "But I sure know that sometimes they're empty and sometimes-"

"Kakarot" The boy tensed up as the door was kicked in and slammed into the wall by a familiar boot. "Why the hell aren't you scouting for food like I demanded half an hour ago?!"

"I found some," Kakarot said holding up his mutton. "See?"

"I don't care what you found here in this…" Vegeta trailed off when he wiffed the air, his mouth began drooling as he stared at the pile of meat on the table. As elegantly as he could he sat down at the table and began devouring the food alongside Kakarot.

"You two are disgusting," Bulma said.

"I think it's cute," ChiChi cooed. "Strong and a big stomach, now this is what I call a soul mate."

The two aliens finished the meat as Vegeta turned to face Kakarot. "It's about time we go now," Vegeta ordered. "Our mission is to proceed as planned."

"What about everyone else?"

"We'll figure that out after we've emptied this planet."

Kakarot sighed and stood up knowing the futility of arguing with Vegeta. "Where are we gonna start?" he asked.

"As much as I despise dirtying my hands with weak planets like these, it appears that without the other three I'll have to aid you."

Bulma narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the two aliens. "Wait, don't tell me," she spoke. "You're gonna sell our planet next?"

"Our business here is not your concern," Vegeta said.

"But we're still very much populated!" Bulma argued. "You can't just sell us like that!"

"Oh don't worry about the population, we'll take care of that," Vegeta told her. "Kakarot it's time we took our leave, but first…" The prince pointed a glowing hand at Bulma, who quickly threw her hands up in surrender.

"Bulma!" ChiChi tried to attack Vegeta but Kakarot jumped in the way and knocked her back into the wall.

"Sorry female, I don't wanna hurt you." Kakarot said glumly. "But thanks for the food."

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" she cried as the stumbled backwards and two dragonballs fell out of her pocket, rolling directly at Vegeta's feet.

Vegeta's eyes locked onto the balls as he began lowering his hand. "Girl, what are those?" he demanded.

"What these old things?" Bulma asked shoving the dragonballs back in her pockets. "It's nothing, just some old antiques I got from…an antique shop?"

"You're lying," Vegeta told her aiming his palm at her face again. "Tell me the truth, now!"

"O-Okay their dragonballs!" Bulma cried.

"Dragon's balls?" Vegeta's face scrunched up. "What the hell are you doing with-"

"Ew! No, not dragon's balls! Dragonballs, they're mystical artifacts that can grant any wish!" Bulma quickly covered her mouth as ChiChi slapped her forehead. "I said too much didn't I?"

Vegeta's eyebrows rose in interest as he took another step toward Bulma who was already backed to the wall. "W-What are you…." Vegeta held an outstretched palm to her.

"Hand them over." He demanded calmly.

"What no way! Do you know how long it's taken me to gather this many?" Bulma said. "There's no way I'm hand them over to-"

An explosion suddenly cut her off as Vegeta blasted half the capsule house away and smirked at Bulma's frightened face. "Hand. Them. Over." He repeated in a firmer tone. Bulma gulped and looked at ChiChi, who was still being pinned by Kakarot, and slowly handed Vegeta the two dragonballs.

"So how do I go about doing this?" Vegeta asked shaking the two mystical artifacts.

At that moment realization hit Bulma, and she began to quickly formulate a plan in her head. _This could actually work out nicely, _she thought._  
><em>

"Well," Bulma smiled. "You actually have to have seven of them to get your wishes."

"I see," Vegeta nodded. "And where are the other five?"

"Those are the only two I have," the blue haired teen lied. "But I can get the rest…if you're willing to come to a compromise." Vegeta glared at her as she continued on. "Help me gather the remainding five and I'll let you have one of the wishes."

"I refuse," was his instant reply. "A prince should not have to compromise with a silly earthling like you, I demand you locate the rest of them and give me all the wishes."

"No deal! Without my radar you'll never find them!" Bulma crossed her arms. "I'm doing you a favor really."

"Hmph, I can easily steal your so called 'radar' and kill you in the process."

"Go ahead, I assume you're a genius that knows how to repair it when I shut it down with my remote correct?" Vegeta growled taking a menacing step forward. Ignoring her shaking legs and the lump in her throat, Bulma stood her ground and matched his glare with her own.

"Fine, I accept your proposal," Vegeta relented. "But remember this earth girl, you both are under my command. You are to follow my orders without question, should you fail I will not hesitate you kill you. That goes for your friend as well as you too Kakarot."

"But I already follow orders."

"Also, I'm holding onto these dragonballs in case you try to sneak away during the night." Vegeta snatched the dragonballs from Bulma's grasp and made his way out of the half-destroyed house.

"Sheesh, what a jerk." Bulma sighed, turning to Kakarot. "Is he always like that?"

"No," Kakarot told her. "He's never in this good of a mood."

"Well it looks like we can't sleep here tonight, I guess we'll just have to set up camp."

"While you're doing that, would you like some more food Kakarot?" ChiChi asked smiling broadly.

"Sure I'd-"

"Kakarot!" barked Vegeta, making Kakarot's shoulder's slumped.

"Coming Vege-"

"That's Prince Vegeta!"

"Coming Prince Vegeta," Kakarot sighed leaving the two girls.

When he was out of earshot ChiChi turned to Bulma, a bright smile on her face. "I think he likes me," she said.

"This is perfect, we can use those two to fight off obstacles without getting our hands dirty." Bulma laughed. "Then when we gather the remaining dragonballs, we can ditch them and get my wish."

"And then we'll get married, and have two kids, two boys I hope and-"

"ChiChi focus!" Bulma grabbed the younger girl by the shoulders. "Remember, we have to keep on our toes around them. I don't think the short one was kidding when he said he could kill us."

* * *

><p>"So, where are we now?" Turles asked looking around.<p>

"Looks like some kinda moon," Raditz spoke up. "I'd probably know if there were life on the planet if _someone _hadn't broken my scouter!"

"I was trying to fix it," Nappa argued. "There's no way anyone's power level goes to nine million, not even Lord Frieza."

"Hey idiots, look over here," Turles said, pointing in a distance. "I think there's a village."

"Really?" Raditz perked up, following Turles' finger. "Great, now we can ask where we are and-" Turles shot a huge energy blast blowing the entire village into dust.

"Turles!" Raditz yelled. "Why would you do something so idiotic like that?"

"Huh? Oh that's right we were supposed to ask questions first." Turles playfully slapped his forehead. "My mistake, it must have been a reflex."

Raditz began grinding his teeth together as a means to calm himself. "Let's just get back to the ship and find another planet."

"There's a problem with that..." Nappa began.

"And that would be?"

"We're out of fuel," the bigger saiyan explained. "Why else would I land on a random planet in the middle of nowhere?"

Radtiz now began balling and unballing his fists, turning on a heel and heading toward the ship. "Fine! I guess I'll at least get something to eat since-"

"Yeah...about that...

Raditz eye started to twitch as he looked into the night sky and took a deep breath before letting out a loud, bloodcurdling scream.

**A/N: Second chapter up, review for this ol lad. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: The hunt begins**

"Alright so it's somewhere up there," Bulma said looking up from the radar. "Way up there."

"That doesn't narrow it down much!" Vegeta angry voice came from the radio in Bulma's ear. "All I see are trees and animals, god even your animals on this planet are weak!" A faint explosion sound was heard but Bulma dismissed it thinking it was static.

"Vegeta you're starting to break up, how high are you?"

"Well I can still see that ugly form of yours so I'm not that high," Vegeta answered. "Then again your large enough to see from far distances."

"How dare you? Don't you know who I am?" Bulma screamed into the radio. "I get thousands of love letters from men a day! There isn't a guy on this planet that wouldn't want the rare chance to touch Bulma Breifs' body!"

"Hmph from what I've seen the puny earthling men on this planet aren't anything special," Vegeta said.

"Well then playboy, how many women have YOU had hmmm?" Bulma asked.

"That doesn't matter," Vegeta said. "What matters is that your radar is broken seeing as I can't locate the blasted dragonball!"

"Quick to change the subject are we?"

"Shut up!"

"Hey Vegeta I'm hungry, can we get some food?" Kakarot's voice suddenly came from the radio.

"We ate an hour ago, you've gone longer without sustenance," Vegeta said. "And it's Prince Vegeta."

"But I'm starving!" Kakarot whined.

"We'll eat when we find the dragonball!" Vegeta growled.

"But Vegetaaaaa..."

"It's Prince Vegeta!"

"Will ya give the kid a break? Jeez you treat him like a slave." Bulma said.

"He might as well be," Vegeta told her. "Just as you are girl."

"I am no slave, I'm just your temporary partner."

"Partner? And since when did we agree to that?"

"Since we started using MY dragon radar."

"Which by the way is broken! Besides without me it would take you days to reach the top of this mountain."

"Better than listening to you," Bulma said. "Oh I'm Vegeta, Prince of all Sins blah blah blah."

"I do NOT sound like that, and it's Prince of Sayains you imbecile!"

"Who are you calling an imbecile you jerk? I don't have to take that from some arrogant alien!"

"I am no idiot, I am Prince Vegeta! I can kill insects like you without lifting a finger."

Bulma was ready to retort but ChiChi suddenly said "Hey guys, I've got a question, the ball we're looking for has 3 stars right?"

"Yeah why?" Bulma asked.

"Well I think I see it," ChiChi said. "I can't tell 'cause it's in a glass box."

"Where are you?"

"At the top of the mountain, there's a small town up here." ChiChi said.

"Kakarot can you fly me up there?" Bulma asked.

"Kakarot? Where that boy go?"

"Insubordination, I'll punish him for that later." Vegeta growled.

"Vegeta, fly me up there so we can get that dragonball." Bulma groaned.

"Hmph, why should I?"

"Because I said so."

"I don't do anything just because someone says so, girl." Vegeta told her. "Especially not for some weak earthling."

"Vegeta come on, just come get me!" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said flying down to the very bottom.

Quickly he scooped Bulma bridal style and took off in the air, in a matter of seconds they were at the top of the mountain and heading toward the small town. "There's ChiChi," Bulma said. "Land right here."

"Don't give me orders." Vegeta scoffed.

"Just do it," Bulma groaned.

Vegeta flew down to where ChiChi was and dropped Bulma abruptly. "Ow! You could've gently put me down!" Bulma said.

"True, but it wouldn't have been humorus." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Bulma gave him a quick glare before brushing the dust off her and heading into the small shack. "There it is," ChiChi said pointing. "That's it right?"

"No doubt," Bulma answered, she looked around the shop and saw a man sitting on a stool carving something. "Excuse me sir, how much for the orange ball?"

"That old thing it's just..." the man froze when he looked up and saw Bulma's face, what intrigued him was not her beauty but the logo on her jacket. _Capsule Corp.? The most profitable business on the planet? _The man thought. _Then this must be Bulma Briefs, heiress to the Capsule Corp. business. She's rich! _

"Well this here is a priceless artifact," the man said holding the dragonball to her. "Normally it wouldn't be for sale, but since you're such a pretty girl I'll sell it for...10 million zeni."

"Ten million?" Bulma exclaimed. "What a rip off!"

"Hey it's a priceless artifact, museum owners have come to me countless times trying to buy it off me. Take it or leave it."

"I only have 10,000 zeni on me." Bulma groaned looking at her credit card. "Mabey I can call Dad and have him wire me some-"

"No need," Vegeta said with a grin. "Put away your riches girl, I'll handle it."

"You're gonna buy it?" Bulma asked incredulously. "Aww that's so-"

"Oh I'll buy it alright," Vegeta interrupted grinning. "Girl and...other girl go wait outside." ChiChi and Bulma gave each other confused looks before leaving the prince. "Now," Vegeta said taking a step closer to the man. "_How _much does the dragonball cost?"

"Well I don't know what a dragonball is, but as I said before this artifact is-" the man immediately stopped talking as a small but fast beam of energy shot through his chest right where his heart would be.

"So it costs your life eh? That's a pretty good bargain." Vegeta said with an evil smirk. The man tried to choke out some words but found it impossible as he finally fell face first on the counter. "I'll just collect my purchase." Vegeta took the dragonball and left the dead man's shop. "Girl, other girl, we're leaving now."

"Hey, how'd you get it? You gots some alien money or somethin'?" ChiChi asked.

"No," Vegeta said with an evil laugh. "The owner said it was worth his life, so I made the payment. Heh heh heh." Both girl's face twisted in shocked as Vegeta walked ahead of them tossing his new acclaimed dragonball.

* * *

><p>"Useless," Nappa growled smashing the controls. "Not one ship on this rugged planet can fly!"<p>

"That's probably why they just chose to live here," Raditz said. "There doesn't appear to be any other life on this planet besides the ones Turles just eradicated."

"Hmm, mabey it was a mistake to kill them so quickly." Turles said tapping his chin.

Suddenly he felt something hard smack him on the head as Nappa growled "Oh you think?"

"Okay, so we've got no ship, no food, and no idea where the hell we are." Radtiz said. "Not to mention we still can't locate my brother or the prince."

"Didn't we already go through this?" Turles groaned. "They're dead. D-E-A-D, dead. The best we can do now is find a way back to Frieza's ship and hope our punishment isn't too severe."

"You may be right," Raditz sighed.

"Hey! I think I found something useful!" Nappa called as the two sayains ran to see what the older sayain was talking about. Once the other two got there they saw Nappa pointing to an odd looking device.

"What is it?" Turles asked.

"It looks like some kind of communication transmitter," Raditz said pushing a button. "Wait...do you hear that?"

At first nothing was heard but static, then faint fuzzy voices began to talk. "Where's Kakarot?" the first voice asked.

"I dunno, he was here earlier. And I heard you two talking to him." another voice said.

"That imbecile, he's probably slacking off somewhere. I'll kill him for disobeying his prince." the third, more familiar, voice growled.

"By God the oaf actually did something right, they're talking about Kakarot," Turles said. "And is it me or was that Prince Vegeta's voice?"

"It was!" Nappa said. "Wait a minute, oaf?"

"I can't tell where the transmission is coming from," Raditz said. "Damn it, I could really use my scouter right now."

Turles began looking around before spotting something. "Hey look, a survivor." he said. The other two sayains looked to see another one of the creatures Turles had just killed only this one was half dead. "Don't worry I'll take care of him."

"No!" Raditz swatted Turles hand away. "We can use him."

Raditz grabbed the being by his shirt and held him in the air. "P-Please don't kill me..." the alien pleaded.

"I'm not...yet." Raditz said. "Do you know how to configure this contraption?"

"Yes," the alien spoke.

"Good, see if you can figure out where the signal is coming from." Raditz said.

"O-Okay," the alien agreed as Raditz dropped him.

He quickly scrambled over to the device and began pressing buttons, eventually the device began to shape shift until it became a small round compass. "The location is locked," the being said. "If you attach this to your ship it will take you to your destination."

"Good," Raditz said snatching the compass. "Now all we need is a ship, and some food. You wouldn't happen to have any would you?"

"We have plenty of food, b-but the only ship that is close to working is the Takan. It's behind this building."

"Alright, Nappa and Turles you two go get some food." Raditz ordered.

"Hey, since when did you start giving orders?" Turles asked.

"Since the Prince and my brother went missing," Raditz told him. "If you don't like it we can fight, but remember Prince Vegeta and Kakarot are sayains and if we ever plan to overthrow Frieza someday then we need all of us. Even Kakarot."

"Hmph, fine. But I'm not following orders, I'm listening to suggestions." Turles said walking off with Nappa.

"Good, now to deal with you." Raditz turned to the alien. "I'll let Turles decide once he gets back." Raditz left the building to search for the Takan, right after he left the building he heard a loud scream of pain before an explosion. "Turles," Raditz seemed a bit disgusted. "Now where is that ship? Ahh here it is...wait what is that?" Raditz saw something inside of the ship, he quickly opened its doors and pulled it out. "A child?" Raditz said. He then looked and noticed something brown and fuzzy. "A t-tail? Then he's a Sayain child?"

* * *

><p>"Ow! Vegeta I said I was sorry...owww!" Kakarot cried as Vegeta punched the top of his head again.<p>

"Do not leave unless instructed to do so!" Vegeta growled. "And that's Prince Vegeta!" He kicked Kakarot again into the wall before deciding it was enough. Meanwhile away from the boys ChiChi and Bulma were plotting their escape while taking a bath.

"Okay, so when we find the last ball we have to get out of there quick." Bulma said. "I was thinking we 'celebrate' by going to some all you can eat restaurant, those two will be so entranced by the food they'll forget we were even there."

"It sounds perfect, but I think you're forgetting the fact that they can fly." ChiChi said. "Besides, I'm not sure I wanna leave Kakarot."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Oh don't tell me you're getting a crush on him?"

"No!" ChiChi said. "What are you talkin' about...Kakarot's just a friend you know how it is."

"Oh I know how it is alright," Bulma said with a grin.

"Bulmaaaa!" ChiChi whined her face getting red.

"Fine, I won't say anything." Bulma giggled. ChiChi sighed in releif as she sank lower into the water. "You know Kakarot isn't so bad really," Bulma said. "Not at all like Vegeta, he's just a stuck up, childish, annoying, short, little...dickhead!"

"Dickhead?"

"Yeah I said it, dickhead." Bulma pouted crossing her arms. "He thinks he can just go wherever he want and order anyone around like a slave, he won't even call me by my name. He just keeps referring to me as girl."

"He calls me other girl," ChiChi said. "And yeah he may be a...dickhead as you put it, but maybe there's a reason he's like that. People aren't born dicks, they're just born with them."

"Whatever, it's not like I care. I'm just worried about my wish." Bulma said getting out of the water. _And no one will stand in my way. _

* * *

><p>A man with blue skin and an armor was quickly walking somewhere, he pushed and shoved people out of the way before reaching a certain door. He gulped and rose a shaking fist to knock on the door. "Come in," an ice cold terrifying voice said. The blue man walked into the room as the door closed behind him, quickly he got on one knee in a bowing position facing the ground. "Zarbon, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" the voice asked.<p>

"I bring rather alarming news, it seems the monkey's trackers have disappeared from our radars," Zarbon explained. "We've tried to contact them via scouter but we have been unable to do so in the past 76 hours, most believe them to be dead but-"

"But you see more to it than that," the cold voice said. "I see, I guess the day I anticipated is approaching much quicker than I suspected."

"What shall I do?" Zarbon asked completely unsure.

"At this point, there is no need to do anything." the voice told him. "We'll wait and see what trickery these sayains intend to use upon us."

"Yes sir," Zarbon said bowing once more before turning to leave.

"Zarbon."

"Yes?"

"When you locate them, send in Cui's squadron." Zarbon grinned evilly.

"Yes...Lord Frieza."

* * *

><p>"I got dinner!" Kakarot said tossing down a dead dinosaur he caught earlier. "I hope he's as good as he was tough."<p>

"Kakarot, I remember specifically asking for fish." Vegeta growled.

"But I wanted meat," Kakarot told him innocently. "Besides, I couldn't find any fish today. Well none that looked edible at least."

"Useless as always," Vegeta scoffed as he began blasting pieces off the dead animal. "Servant girl, I require something to drink! Bring it to me!"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Bulma groaned not looking away from her magazine. "Get it yourself! Or can you not reach them?"

"Grr, other servant!" Vegeta called.

When he didn't get an answer he clenched his fist in anger and growled to himself "What kind of planet is this? Do these females not know their place? I am royalty and I have yet to be treated as such." Vegeta stormed off toward the so called 'Capsule House' as the servant girl had called it.

"Such a whiner," Bulma sighed setting her magazine down and retrieving her radio. "I need some music." She turned the device on noticing that it was set to recording. "That's right," Bulma said. "I did set it to recording earlier so I could record things that the satellites in space pick up." She was about to change it when voices quickly stopped her.

"So Prince Vegeta's on Earth eh?" the first voice asked.

"I'm pretty sure, so far we're traveling the same path as the coordinates that were preset in our pods." another voice confirmed.

"Whatever, Vegeta's probably already killed everyone by now." a third voice said.

"Aww I hope not, then there won't be any fun for me!" the second voice whined. "I hope he at least saved their women, I haven't spent time with a women in years!"

"Nappa you've never touched a woman," the third voice laughed.

Bulma turned the radio off with her mouth wide open in shock, quickly her eyes darted to Vegeta who was standing not far from her drinking a whole bottle of orange juice.

"What girl?" Vegeta growled.

"N-Nothing...I'm just gonna go do...girl things over behind the tree." Bulma said. Vegeta's face twisted in disgust as Bulma took off.

"Girl things?" he asked himself. "You know what, I don't even want to know." Vegeta sat down finishing his orange juice not knowing the four pair of eyes watching him from behind trees.

**A/N: Another chapter bites the dust! Review please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah I know I don't own DBZ (no need to rub it in, jerks...)**

**Chapter four: Perverted Turtle Man**

"Alright it's time for us to adjourn for the night!" Vegeta ordered. "Kakarot blow out that fire, warrior-girl prepare me one of those things you refer to as a tent, annoying girl you...make me a beverage."

"In your dreams!" Bulma said. "I'm working here, you do realize I'm the only one who knows how to operate a dragon radar right?"

"Hmph I told you to have the repairs done hours ago!"

"It's not that easy," Bulma told him. "If you were a lot more careful, it wouldn't need fixing!"

"Hmph, is everything on this planet so puny?" Vegeta grumbled. "Even your machinery is easily breakable."

Bulma rolled her eyes and continued working on her dragon radar with Vegeta standing behind her watching curiously. "Can I help you?" she asked. "It's kinda hard working with you breathing down my neck."

"Hmph, I can't help it that I'm so 'distracting' to you," Vegeta said with a grin.

"As if!" Bulma said her face reddening a bit. "The only thing distracting on you is the fact that your hair is as tall as you are, which is still pretty short."

"Hmph," Vegeta said unable to find a good enough comeback, instead he continued watching Bulma.

"Ugh, if you're gonna watch at least help." Bulma told him. "Hand me that screwdriver would you?"

"I don't take orders from you," Vegeta said. "Get it yourself." Bulma clenched her fist angrily and grumbled curses under her breath as she stood to go get the screwdriver. "I don't see why you make this so complicated," Vegeta said picking up the device. "Even Kakarot would be able to assemble this, all it takes is a little-" Vegeta pushed a big red button thinking it would help but instead created an explosion that made both him and Bulma fly into the same tree head first.

"You idiot," Bulma grumbled as she slid onto the ground face first.

"Hmm? Vegeta why are you lying down like that?" Kakarot, who had a giant fish in his arms, asked.

"Shut up Kakarot, and prepare my sleeping arrangements." Vegeta's muffled voice came from the ground.

"'Kay!" Kakarot told him walking toward the campsite, once there he noticed a funny looking creature sitting by the fire, Kakarot stared at it a bit before walking toward it. "Hey you," Kakarot said. "Whatcha doin' staring at the fire?"

The creature slowly turned to face him. "I don't know." it said. "Why are you carrying a big fish?"

"For breakfast tomorrow," Kakarot answered. He gave the creature a studying look and then began feeling it's head, he then felt it's funny shaped arms and it's hard shell. "Never seen anything like you, what are ya?"

"I'm a turtle, just call me Turtle." Turtle said.

"Where's your pack?" Kakarot asked.

"Pack? Oh I don't have a pack." Turtle said. "I do however have a master, he lives on this small island. I went looking for food for him a few days ago but I got lost."

"You lost your pack?" Kakarot asked sympathetically. "That's not good, you could die out here by yourself. My big brother always told me never to stray away from the pack."

"Kakarot! Why's that fire still going?" Vegeta demanded floating down from the air. "Hmm? I see you forgot to kill your food before bringing it back, why is that thing blinking at me?"

"He's not food, his name's Turtle." Kakarot said. "He's lost and he's looking for his pack."

"Well then let him look for his pack, didn't Raditz teach you not to talk to strange things?" Vegeta asked.

"But I wanna help," Kakarot said innocently.

"You...what...?" Vegeta looked at him in disbelief. "You know what? I don't care anymore, do what you want. I'm going to sleep." Vegeta stormed off to find the spot where he would sleep, as he did

Kakarot picked up Turtle and floated into the air. "Which way Turtle?" Kakarot asked.

"I'm not sure," Turtle said looking around. "I think...that way?"

"Alright hang on-"

"Wait Kakarot, I wanna go." ChiChi said.

"Why?" Kakarot asked.

"Because knowing you there's a high chance you'll get lost again," Vegeta suddenly said. "And next time I refuse to look for you, I'll just let you die on this soon to be dead planet."

"Hey Vegeta, I thought you were going to sleep."

"I was, then I saw a filthy worm and I just couldn't-" Vegeta trailed off when he saw everyone give him a weird look. "What?"

"I'm going too," Bulma said. "Vegeta won't mind flying me, since he broke the dragon radar again!"

"Why are you going girl? Kakarot and the warrior girl can handle this."

"We need more parts, and more parts means more money. Your master has a phone right?"

"Yes." Turtle answered. "He'll be happy to let you use it."

"Good, I'll have Daddy wire me more money." Bulma said holding her arms out to Vegeta like a baby. "Now carry me."

"Girl..."

"Pleaaaaase?" Bulma asked sweetly making her bottom lip quiver. Vegeta had never seen nothing like this before, this girl was just looking at him yet he was compelled to do her bidding. What kind of power was this?

"F-Fine," Vegeta growled face turning slightly red as he scooped her up.

"You're so sweet," Bulma giggled. "There may be hope for you yet."

"Don't get used to it girl," Vegeta grumbled.

* * *

><p>"We'll be on Earth in 72 hours," Nappa announced.<p>

"Good, the sooner the better." Raditz said. "Prince Vegeta and Kakarot should have emptied the planet by now, we can be on our way back to Frieza's ship once we pick them up." He stood and left the room as Turles rolled his eyes.

"Yeah...fun," Turles said sarcastically biting his apple. "Not so sure I want to return to that overgrown lizard so soon."

Nappa glared at Turles. "How dare you speak of Lord Frieza that way?" he growled.

"The question is why you're defending that tyrant," Turles told him. "I mean, it doesn't bother you the way he treats us? The way he has his men beat us almost to death just for being Sayains?"

"We deserve it," Nappa said. "Most of the time."

"You can't be serious," Turles told him. "I don't know about you but I for one hate everything about him, one day he'll be groveling at my feet begging for mercy. And no one, especially not you Nappa, will stop me from achieving that." With that Turles took a large bite from his fruit and sat back down, at that moment Raditz returned along with a short child next to him.

"Raditz, why's that thing still following you?" Nappa asked.

"This 'thing' is a Sayain." Raditz said. "And I've been interrogating him for the past three hours, the boy doesn't seem to know much about where he came from."

The Sayain child looked at the two older sayains and cowered behind Raditz leg. "Seems he's taken a liking to you," Turles laughed. "What's the boy's name?"

"Go on, tell him." Raditz urged.

The boy began twiddling his thumbs as he shyly stared at the ground. "B-Broly..." he said.

"Broly eh?" Nappa asked walking up to him and giving him a quick inspection. "Yep, the tail tells it all. He's sayain alright, a puny one though."

Broly again ran behind Raditz burying his face into his leg, this made Turles howl with laughter. "It's nothing to laugh about Turles," Raditz said. "Broly, return to your room until I call you for our next meal."

"O-Okay," Broly said quickly leaving.

"Hmph, brat reminds me of Kakarot. Only he's not as stupid." Nappa said.

"Like you have the right to talk about being stupid," Turles chuckled.

Nappa shot him a look deciding not to say anything to him, he knew one day he'd get his shot at the fool. "Well since we have three days I think I'll step in the hybernation unit, wake me when we land." Turles said leaving the room. Raditz took his seat and began messing with his broken scouter, when he heard Nappa growl he immediately looked up at the brute. "Nappa," Raditz said.

"I know, we're Sayains and we need to stay as one." Nappa said. "But that Turles, he just-"

"I know, I don't trust him either." Raditz said. "However, I do agree with his goals he has in mind. One day Frieza won't be as high and mighty as he is now. The day will come when Prince Vegeta takes his rightful place, and it's our job to make sure that happens. At all costs."

"Something tells me Turles isn't interested in handing over the throne to Vegeta," Nappa told him.

"I know," Raditz answered. "We'll have to keep a close eye on him from here on out." _And a close eye on you for that matter. _Radtiz added in his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"There it is, that's my master's house." Turtle said pointing his fin at a small white house sitting on a tiny island.<p>

"That's it?" Bulma asked. "Is he some kind of hermit?"

Turtle shook his head. "My master is the world's most famous martial artist. He's trained some of this planet's strongest warriors."

Kakarot's eyes lit up. "So this guy is real strong?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, the strongest in the world I assume." Turtle said. Vegeta responded with a wicked grin as he thought _Not for long. _

"Hey! Watch the hands!" Bulma growled at the prince. "Just because I let you carry me like this doesn't mean you get free gropes at my butt!"

"What the...I am not touching your bottom!"

"You just did!"

"I did not, why would I touch a disgusting human like you on the rear?"

"Apparently I'm not disgusting seeing as...there you just did it again!"

"I did not!"

Turtle rolled his eyes at the arguing teens as Kakarot began to descend on the island. "Hmph, kinda rugged if you ask me." Bulma said.

"No one's asking you," Vegeta told her.

"Smartass."

"What's a Kame House?" Kakarot asked randomly.

"I'll go fetch my master, I'm sure he'll reward you for returning me." Turtle said as he went into the house. Vegeta leaned against the small house and crossed his arms.

"Hmm, not quite the place for the earth's so called strongest warrior." Vegeta said looking around. "If he were so great, he should be in a castle with servants waiting on him hand and foot."

"I just hope he has a phone so I can call Daddy. We only need one more dragonball and we'll have all seven." Bulma sighed.

"One? I thought we needed four more." Vegeta said. "Are you that bad at mathematics girl?"

Bulma tensed up at her careless mistake. "D-Did I say one? I meant four, that's what I meant!" Bulma laughed nervously. Vegeta eyed Bulma suspiciously before turning around and grumbling something to himself.

"I wanna spar with the strong guy," Kakarot said. "Maybe he has a technique I can learn from him or something."

"I doubt a measly human can teach me anything useful." Vegeta said.

"I'm back," Turtle said appearing. "And I found my master."

The four teens looked at the doorway and watched as a staggering old bald man wearing a turtle shell on his back appeared, he stroked his long white beard and looked at the four teens. "So, you four are the ones who rescued Turtle eh?" the man asked.

"Yes Master Roshi," Turtle said.

"Wait, Master Roshi?" ChiChi said. "You mean the Legendary Master Roshi?"

"The very same," Turtle smiled.

"Y-You're the one who my father spoke of," ChiChi marveled bowing. "It's an honor to meet your sir."

"Oh, and who might you be?" Master Roshi asked.

"My name's ChiChi," ChiChi said. "I'm the daughter of Ox-King, one of your best disciples."

"Ox-King had a daughter?" Roshi asked. "Well, who would've thought. It's actually been a while since I last saw ol' Ox-King. It's nice to meet you ChiChi."

"Enough talk," Vegeta said. "I understand you're this planets' most powerful warrior. I would like to see just how powerful these earthlings can be."

"Oh that old tale?" Master Roshi laughed. "There may have been a time where I was the strongest, but I'm an old hermit now. I have no need to spar with upcoming youngsters like you, however..." He looked at Bulma and grinned. "I _could _make an exception, for a price. Heh heh heh."

"Eh?" Bulma noticed that Roshi was about five feet away from her, his eyes locked on her chest. "H-Hey old man! I'm not here to train, I just need to use your phone so I can call my Daddy and get these parts." Bulma said pushing the old man back.

"I have a part you can use, and I can make you say Daddy-"

"Listen you old leech!" Vegeta growled. "We're on a tight schedule, and I'd rather not spend my time watching you drool at _her._"

"Hmm?" Roshi looked at Bulma and then Vegeta. "That your girlfriend?"

"What?"

"How dare you?"

"I thought so too," Turtle spoke. "You should see them argue Master Roshi, like they're a married couple. Plus the boy kept touching the young lady inappropriately."

"I was not!"

"I-I would never even mention myself and Vegeta in the same sentence!" Bulma cried.

"But you just d-"

"I am royalty! This filthy earthling could never even dream of the possibility of being my mate. How dare you assume such a thing?" Vegeta said.

As the two continued screaming their heads off at Roshi and Turtle, Kakarot turned to ChiChi and asked "What's a girlfriend?"

ChiChi just blushed and giggled. "Something that you and I can be...if you want." she said softly.

Kakarot arched his eyebrow and scratched his head in confusion, then shrugged deciding that some things are meant to be a mystery. "Anyway," Roshi said rubbing his head. "I suppose a reward is in order for returning Turtle to me. Now the question is what can I give you?"

"Well for starters we could use your phone as I've already stated, I need money to repair a device of mine." Bulma reminded him.

"And we could also use some information while we're at it," Vegeta said grabbing Bulma's bag and opening it. "Have you seen anything like this?" He pulled out the two star dragonball and held it close to Master Roshi's face.

"Hmm," Roshi said. "Now that you mention it, I _did _find something like that. Yeah it was about 50 years ago, found it washed up on the beach."

"You did?" Bulma exclaimed. "Do you still have it?"

Roshi shook his head. "No, I gave it to one of my disciples," he said. "One of my best."

"Damn it," Bulma cursed. "Any idea where he is now?"

"Not the slightest," Roshi said. "I haven't seen him in over 30 years, but I can offer a picture." Roshi reached into his turtle shell and pulled out a photograph of a young strapping man standing next to Roshi with a wide grin on his face. "His name's Gohan," Roshi said. "The last I heard of him he was living somewhere in the mountain range. That's about all I can offer."

"Hmm, Vegeta can you and Kakarot fly up to the mountain range and look for someone like this?" Bulma asked.

"And leave you alone with him?" Vegeta asked pointing to Roshi, who was now inspecting Bulma's butt without Bulma noticing the slightest. "I'd rather not, Kakarot and Warrior-girl can go up there themselves."

"Y-You're asking _me _to go up there with _Kakarot _alone?" ChiChi asked as her face got red a bit.

"Is there a problem with my demand?" Vegeta asked menacingly.

ChiChi just shook her head as Kakarot picked her up. "We'll be back as soon as we can," Kakarot said flying off with ChiChi. Once they were out of sight Bulma turned to Vegeta and gave him a sly grin.

"Sooooo, why do you want to be alone with me so badly?" she asked.

"W-What?" Vegeta said. "I don't want to be alone with _you, _I'm just making sure you're doing your job and fixing that damn device!"

"Okay, whatever you say." Bulma giggled walking off to go fix her dragon radar. Vegeta followed as Roshi eyed him.

"Something about that guy is frightening," Roshi said. "I know master, his eyes make my shell shiver," Turtle said. Roshi nodded and sat on his lounge chair opening his naked girl magazine. "Ooooo, look at the melons on that one! Eh heh heh," Roshi laughed. "Oh Master," Turtle sighed.

**A/N: That's the end of chapter number three, just review and tell me how good I'm doing :) (or bad, whatever you like) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still don't own**

**Chapter five: Located**

"Okay, thanks Dad, love you too," Bulma grinned widely as she hung up the phone. "Another 30,000 zeni coming our way, that should be more than enough to take care of whatever parts I need."

"Good, the sooner we get that damn device of your fixed the sooner we come to finding my dragonballs," Vegeta told her as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "And the sooner I can be rid of this abhorrent planet."

"Harsh," Bulma said. "You know, if you weren't such a jerk I would be a lot nicer to you. Who knows, maybe I might like you. You _are _a little cute after all."

"W-What are you..." Vegeta growled turning away from her to hide his red face. _This earthling girl! Making such a fool out of me. And what the hell does she mean by 'little'? _

"Okay Vegeta, pick me up and fly me to the nearest town." Bulma ordered. "We need to get some shopping done quick."

Vegeta quickly snapped his head back toward her giving her his 'are you serious?' look. "Do it yourself," Vegeta told her. "I am not your personal chauffeur. I the royal one here, if anything it's you that should be transporting me to my destinations."

"Ugh, would you stop that already?" Bulma sighed. "You need to realize you're not on _your _obviously primitive planet anymore, jeez. Your parents must be _so_ proud of you."

Vegeta's ears twitched at that last remark as he pointed a finger at her, immediately Bulma jumped backwards when she saw a light green energy ball begin to form. "Whoa whoa!" Bulma said flailing her arms. "What's with you all the sudden?"

Vegeta snarled at her before lowering his glowing finger and walking off. "Tch, you're not even worth the trouble." he mumbled going up the stairs. "Do not bother me until Kakarot and the Warrior Girl return." With that he entered into a random room and slammed the door nearly breaking it off the hinges.

"Did...Did I say something wrong?" Bulma asked herself.

* * *

><p>Turles chuckled to himself at the masterpiece he was currently putting together on his canvas. "Hey Raditz, where's the fresh clay we found?" he asked.<p>

"Top shelf," Raditz answered him not looking away from the monitor. "What the hell are you doing anyway?"

"Giving Nappa some treatment," Turles answered him taking a large bite out of his fruit. "Where's that little brat of yours, shouldn't he be training or something?"

"Hmph, that child doesn't seem to want it," Raditz answered. "He refuses to do any sort of training, he keeps saying he doesn't feel like it. Reminds me a lot of Kakarot actually."

"Awww," Turles grinned. "Big brother longs to find his little brother."

"Kakarot is the only blood I have left," Raditz told him. "I have practically raised the runt since our father, Bardock, died when Planet Vegeta was blown up by that asteroid. Despite what you or most sayains think, I do value my little brother's life...maybe even more than my own."

"Siblings," Turles said. "They make each other so soft for one another, almost as bad as women when you think about it. I for one don't care about anyone but myself."

Raditz smirked. "Not even your own sayain brethren?" he asked.

"Well you guys aren't so bad," Turles said biting his fruit again. "I see you all as comrades, people I see worthy of fighting side by side with me. But of course, it wouldn't bother me at all to kill any of you, even Prince Vegeta."

Raditz froze for a second before slowly turning to Turles who had already been looking at him. "I won't allow it," Raditz told him.

"Oh Radtiz," Turles smirked. "Whatever could you be talking about?"

The two stared at one another for a while before Turles tossed the remainder of his fruit into his mouth. "By the way I've been meaning to ask," Raditz spoke. "What the hell have you've been eating this whole time? I don't remember stocking the kitchen with that fruit."

Turles kept his smirk. "It's just a simple fruit I've got stocked in my own room," Turles told him. "They're from a tree I had a long time ago, I'm thinking about growing it again..."

* * *

><p>"Commander Zarbon sir!" a soldier bowed before Zarbon. "We have information pertaining to the missing sayains."<p>

"And?"

"We've located them sir," the soldier told him. "Three of them are currently in orbiting through a galaxy called the Milky Way. The other two seem to be on a planet in said galaxy called Earth."

"I need their names," Zarbon told the soldier. "Who is where?"

"Y-Yes sir," the soldier looked at the sheet of paper in his hands. "The ones called Nappa, Turles and Raditz are in space while Kakarot and Prince Vegeta are on Earth."

Zarbon grinned to himself and folded his arms. "I see," he headed for the door. "Relay this message to Dodoria and tell him to meet me at the docks in an hour. We're heading to catch those space monkeys." "W-What about the two on earth?"

"I can handle it,"

Zarbon looked to see an indigo-skinned, scaly, fish-like creature bowing before him. "Cui," Zarbon spoke. "You wish to go to Earth?"

"Yes sir," Cui answered. "Vegeta is my rival, I've craved the day where I could put him in his place."

Zarbon looked down at the elite soldier and continued walking through the door saying "Do what you will."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

><p>"How much farther?" Kakarot asked as he flew over the oceans.<p>

"I don't know, Master Roshi said mountain range and there are a lot of those," Chi Chi answered. "Maybe we should try different Cardinal Directions?"

Kakarot suddenly stopped flying and gave her a weird look. "Try what now?"

"You know, like on a compass?" The sayain cocked his head in confusion. "Uhh, just follow my finger." Chi Chi sighed.

"'Kay!"

He continued his speedy flying toward their destination before suddenly stopping again. "What is it Kakarot?"

"Down there..." Kakarot stared below him. "There's more humans."

Chi Chi looked to see three people below them on a small island, one of them appeared to be a young man around Bulma's age, the other seemed to be to older men that looked rather afraid. "Hey look," Chi Chi said. "I think they're being robbed!"

The young man pulled out a blade and held out his palm as if he were expecting something. "Are they in danger?"

"Yes Kakarot! We gotta help them," Chi Chi said.

Kakarot looked at Chi Chi then back down at the people. "M-My big brother told me never to meddle in other people's affairs," he spoke. "He said it's one of the fastest ways to die."

"But Kakarot," Chi Chi pleaded. "You can't just let something like that happen...especially someone as strong as yourself."

Kakarot contemplated it for a moment before nodding his head and flying down to the island, once they landed, Kakarot put Chi Chi behind a tree and walked toward the robber.

"This is all?" the young man groaned digging through the purse. "Nothing more than simple change and some useless capsules. What else are you hiding?"

"N-Nothing," one of the men said. "Please don't hurt us...w-we were just passing by and-"

"Hey!" Kakarot's voice caused the young man to promptly turn to face him. "What are you doing to these earthlings?"

"And who are you?" the young man asked.

"My name's Kakarot," the sayain spoke. "Who are you?"

The young man smirked. "I'm the King of all scavengers," he said. "You may call me Yamcha."

"What are you doing to those humans?" Kakarot demanded.

Yamcha held the sword at him. "Never mind them," he said. "Hand over all of your money and capsules, if you want to live that is."

Kakarot's ears perked up as a huge grin plastered on his face. "You seem kinda strong, alright then let's fight."

"It's your funeral." Yamcha said as the two launched toward one another.

* * *

><p>Vegeta sat on top of the Kame House and glared at the ocean, what he wouldn't give to get off this wretched planet once and for all, after he blew it up of course. "However I am intrigued by these 'dragonballs'," Vegeta said to himself. "This might actually be a key component in attaining my goal."<p>

"Ah I see, so you do have a reason for looking for the dragonballs," Bulma suddenly said making Vegeta flinch a bit.

"Did I not make myself clear?" Vegeta growled not looking at her. "You were not to bother me until Kakarot returns."

"Well it's kinda boring right now on this crummy island," Bulma admitted. "Besides, bothering you is a lot more fun than hanging out down there with that old pervert."

"Putrid man," Vegeta said to himself. "Vile people like that need to be set aflame."

"For once we agree with one another," Bulma smirked sitting next to him. Vegeta gave her a warning glare but she didn't seem to notice it, she was too busy staring out at the sea. "So," Bulma began. "What are you gonna wish for, you know, when we find all seven dragonballs?"

"You're too annoying," Vegeta said.

"Oh come on, I just want to make conversation," Bulma said. "You know it wouldn't kill ya to act a little more friendly. I don't know how they do things on your planet but on here-"

"Tch, like I care how you humans do things on this planet."

"See? There you go again, you're far to harsh on others." Bulma told him. "You'll never get a girlfriend at this rate."

Again, the Prince blushed once more while growling "Shut up!"

Bulma started to laugh hysterically at this prompting Vegeta to give her a look. "I fail to see how any of this is humorous."

Bulma ceased her laughing and gave Vegeta a nudge. "You know what, Vegeta?" Bulma smiled. "I think I can grow to like you."

Vegeta's face got even redder as he abruptly stood up yelling "T-This is not the time for jokes!" He then quickly flew off toward the ocean leaving Bulma alone on the roof with a big smile on her face.

"No one said I was joking you know." she said to herself before sticking out her tongue. "Just kidding!"

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and very short chapter to anyone who is still reading this, but I'm was backed up with other work. I'll continue to update this as fast as I can though now that it's summer. **

**Feedback is love**


End file.
